


That's Not How I Remember It...

by Weisel



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weisel/pseuds/Weisel
Summary: Nezumi and Shion reminisce about their reunion the morning of their anniversary.This is my piece for the No.6 Zine. Check out the zine for other fics and gorgeous artwork, including a companion artwork piece to this fic at no6zine.tumblr.com!





	That's Not How I Remember It...

Nezumi was never one to care for holidays, birthdays, or anything of the like. They were all terribly superficial in his opinion. What joy was there in obligatory celebration? But today… He knew that today mattered.

Before Shion could utter a ‘good morning’ as he entered the dining room, Nezumi spoke. “Yes, I know what day it is, and I know you’re absolutely _dying_ to talk about it,” he said, not once looking up from his book.

Shion bit back a smile and raised his eyebrows. “Oh? And what day is it?” he asked with feigned innocence as he set his breakfast on the table and sat down.

Nezumi scoffed and shot Shion a dubious look. “Don’t even try to pretend. You care about these kinds of things far too much to forget. I’m surprised you didn’t insist on a midnight celebration.”

With his coffee cup hiding his smile, Shion looked away. “To be fair, you got here in the evening, not at midnight,” he said quietly, before taking a sip.

Nezumi raised an eyebrow and closed his book. “So you admit to lying, then?”

“No, that’s not–” Shion set down his mug and absently turned it around a couple of times. “I thought you didn’t like anniversaries. I can barely get you to see my mother on her birthday.”

“Your mother is a delightful woman. It’s not _her_ I don’t want to see, it’s the awful men who hang around her every chance they get,” Nezumi corrected him.

Several seconds of silence passed. Shion didn’t say a word and simply bit into his toast.

Nezumi sighed. “Fine. Happy anniversary, or whatever it is.”

The smile returned to Shion’s face. “It’s an anniversary, yes. Happy anniversary, Nezumi.”

Nezumi looked off as he contemplated the idea. “I suppose it would be our anniversary, hm? After everything that night…”

Shion blushed and nearly dropped his toast, which he quickly set down on his plate.

“You’re blushing over _that?_ After a year? I can hardly believe you’re a full-grown man sometimes,” Nezumi teased.

“It’s early and I wasn’t expecting you to bring that up,” Shion retorted.

Nezumi had thought that might shut Shion up for at least a minute, but he was quite mistaken.

“I still remember when you first came in,” Shion began. “I was scared half to death for a second, but then I realized it was you.”

“You should’ve been scared for longer than that,” Nezumi muttered.

“But I wasn’t. I could tell it was you by the way you moved. I’ve never known anyone as graceful as you.”

Nezumi certainly hadn’t _felt_ graceful in that moment. He’d practically fallen in through the window that night when his foot got caught on a vine. “That’s…” He paused to clear his throat. “...a fair point. But I thought maybe you were trying to attack me when you ran up and grabbed me.”

“That was a _hug,_ Nezumi,” Shion stated matter-of-factly. “I was afraid you’d disappear if I let go.”

“Well, I figured out what you were doing once you started using me as a tissue,” Nezumi replied and snickered.

Shion hesitated. “What?”

Nezumi smirked. “It took three washes to get all the snot out of my jacket.”

“I did _not_ get snot on your jacket,” Shion protested, though his expression gave away his uncertainty. “But… if I did, I’m sure one wash would have been sufficient. Anyway, you cried, too.”

Nezumi narrowed his eyes and leaned forward. “I don’t cry, Shion.”

Shion leaned in as well, with a determined expression. “Is that so, Nezumi? Then what did you get on me? Drool?”

“Fine.” Nezumi sat back again and crossed his arms. “I may have misremembered the part about the jacket.”

“And I just remembered that you didn’t cry,” Shion said with a smile.

Nezumi gave Shion a displeased look and picked up his mug. “Shut up and eat your breakfast.”

Shion only remained silent for maybe another ten seconds. He nibbled on his toast, then set it down and looked Nezumi in the eye. “Would you kiss me again like you did that night?”

Nezumi nearly spit out a mouthful of tea. After a hard swallow, he said, “How can you just say things like that? Aren’t you embarrassed?”

“Not really,” Shion replied. “I can’t think of anything I’d like more than that right now.”

“Good grief…” Nezumi shook his head to himself and set down his mug. “Only if you call in today. You’ve been working nonstop the past two weeks.”

“I took today off as a personal day,” Shion said with a smile.

Nezumi raised his eyebrows in mild surprise. “Oh. Well, then. Why don’t you tell me about that kiss you want so badly?”

The blush returned to Shion’s face. “Well… I remember you held me so tightly that you nearly lifted me off my feet,” he said.

“Only because you were swooning so much,” Nezumi informed him.

“I did go a little weak at the knees,” Shion admitted quietly with a shy smile.

Nezumi simply rolled his eyes.

“You’re blushing,” Shion said.

Nezumi quickly took another sip from his mug. “It’s the tea,” he lied.

Shion smiled more and rested his chin on his hand. “You kissed me so hard that my mouth started to hurt.”

“Not my fault you were out of practice,” Nezumi scoffed, even though it arguably _was_ his fault. “Anyway, _you’re_ the masochist here.”

“I never said I didn’t like it,” Shion said, halfway hiding his grin with a hand.

Nezumi looked up with an eyebrow raised. “I can barely see your scar with how red you are. I’m beginning to think you _enjoy_ embarrassment.”

“You kissed that, too,” Shion added, a bit flustered.

“What?”

“My scar. You kissed my scar,” Shion clarified. “Even though we were in the dark and you hadn’t seen me for years, you knew exactly where it was.”

“It’s part of your _face,_ Shion. Of course I wouldn’t forget–” Nezumi cut himself off, then huffed out a sigh and muttered, “Shut up.”

“And then you said you loved me and kissed me again,” Shion said. “I thought my heart was going to burst.”

“Maybe it did and you’re trapped in a comatose dream right now,” Nezumi said blandly. After one look at Shion’s face, he added, “...Or maybe you really are having a painfully sentimental conversation with me over breakfast.”

“It’s the latter,” Shion stated firmly. “Anyway, will you give me that kiss now?”

“Only if you finish your breakfast. I feel like a concerned mother every time I see half your food left on your plate,” Nezumi replied.

“Cushion likes eating the leftovers.”

Nezumi scoffed. “The dog? He already gets more than enough food. Besides, _you’re_ the one with an important government job. No more excuses. Finish your breakfast and I’ll kiss you all you want.”

That was enough encouragement for Shion. He quickly downed the rest of his food without another word, then stood up. Had Shion’s eating habits not been a subject of debate most days, Nezumi would’ve mercilessly teased him about his enthusiasm.

“Okay, I’m ready,” Shion declared, and wiped the corners of his mouth with his thumb.

Unable to help himself, Nezumi giggled. It was a laugh he never wanted Shion to hear, but this was far from the first time that Shion had heard it. “You never cease to amaze me, Shion.” He stood up and approached Shion, abandoning the last of his breakfast. “Is this how you dreamed it would go? Just–”

Nezumi was abruptly cut off when Shion’s arms wrapped around him and he was pulled down into a firm kiss. It all came to him as a surprise, but he wasn’t about to complain.

When Shion pulled back, he was blushing all over again and a little breathless, but he didn’t let go completely.

“Is _that_ how you remember it?” Nezumi asked. “Because that’s not how _I_ remember it at all.”

“Then show me,” Shion said.

Shion was playing him, but Nezumi didn’t mind. Maybe he actually liked having Shion know him this well. Not that he’d ever admit that, though.

Without another word, Nezumi pulled Shion into a strong embrace and kissed him just like he had a year ago today. And just like before, he tightened his hold as Shion went weak.

As soon as a second went by without their lips touching, Shion panted out, “You kissed me for longer.”

“You’re right,” Nezumi agreed, even though he didn’t actually remember how long their kiss had lasted back then. He kissed Shion again with the same ferocity.

Again, it wasn’t enough for Shion. “Longer,” he said.

Nezumi raised an eyebrow and pulled back to look at Shion. “Really? I’m beginning to think you’re lying.” He didn’t remember being quite this bold that night, at least not at first.

“Well…” Shion breathed out a laugh and pressed his forehead against Nezumi’s shoulder. “Okay, you caught me. I just didn’t want you to stop.”

A smirk appeared on Nezumi’s face. “Actually, I just remembered, you’re right. I _did_ kiss you longer than that. In fact, I remember kissing you until the sun came up.”

Shion gripped Nezumi’s shirt and looked up at him. “You–” He seemed to lose track of what he was saying as Nezumi’s lips touched the scar on his cheek. “Yeah… That sounds right.”

“And I think I remember carrying you up to bed and kissing you until you couldn’t stand it,” Nezumi added.

Shion shook his head. “No, that’s not right.”

“It’s not?” Nezumi asked.

“No,” Shion replied, and grinned. “I don’t think that’s possible.”

Nezumi smiled back. “But I could try, couldn’t I?”

Shion nodded and wrapped his arms around Nezumi’s neck. “You definitely should,” he said as Nezumi picked him up.

“I think I also remember hitting you against every doorway along the way,” Nezumi added.

Shion lightly smacked Nezumi’s arm and made a face. “You did _not_ do that, Nezumi, so don’t you dare!”

Nezumi only laughed as he carried Shion upstairs. He veered dangerously close to the wall just once to scare Shion, but that only seemed to make him giggle and cling tighter to Nezumi.

“You know,” Nezumi began as he set Shion down on their bed, “I don’t remember seeing you this happy before.”

Shion reached up and gently brushed his thumb across Nezumi’s cheek. “I don’t remember you ever being this happy before, either,” he replied. “I love you, Nezumi. I love you so much, and it makes me so happy to see you every day. I’m so glad you’re back.”

Nezumi bit his lip to hold back a wide smile. “You’re unbearably sappy sometimes, you know that?”

“Yes, I know. You tell me nearly every day,” Shion said. “But… I don’t think you really mind it that much.” He beamed. “I love you.”

“Are you trying to make me say it back?” Nezumi asked.

Shion shook his head. “No, I just like saying it.”

“Well, don’t wear it out.”

“I won’t. I’ll mean it just as much every single time I say it,” Shion said.

Nezumi sighed to himself and smiled. “You’re ridiculous, Shion. An absolute airhead. And I love you.”

A grin spread across Shion’s face once more. “Kiss me again?”

“Of course, your majesty.” Nezumi replied. “But this time… how _I_ remember it.”


End file.
